Reflections
by i-am-christine
Summary: Why did Christine have to leave Raoul and settle with Erik when it was he that she truly loved? R&R pls! posted before under the account tonks-honks.


**Author's Notes:** Please be kind to me. This is the first time that I wrote a Phantom of the Opera fic. I hope that you will appreciate this one. I'm not actually into drama but as I still cannot make a comedy fic, I made this one. Please read and review, thank you very much! ;-)

**PS:** Think of Me is a soundtrack of the movie by Andrew Lloyd Webber.

**Anyways, don't think that I plagiarized tonks-honks' work, I am tonks-honks, I just did a bit of reposting because no one reviewed this before.. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, nor any of its characters and events.

**REFLECTIONS**

Deep in thinking, the Vicomte de Chagny was sitting on his bed. His eyes seemed to look through the vase that he was staring at. More oddly, he looked as if that day was the saddest day of his entire life.

He arrived at Perros-Guirec at half past eleven and stayed at the Setting Sun. He still had not eaten his dinner, but he was not in the mood to eat or do anything at all.

Yes, he was alone and heartbroken. What more could make a noble man like him cheerless than be left by the one and only woman he loved more than anyone else?

Flashback

That very same night, Christine told him to wait for her outside her dressing room. He looked very excited and joyful, not knowing that his thoughts of going away with Christine was very far from what Christine would do to him that night.

After waiting for several minutes, Christine finally led him inside. He was quite surprised to see Christine – she looked in distress and her face was full of sadness. Yes, there was nothing else that he wanted at that moment but to ease whatever burden that was paining her.

He lovingly touched her face and asked her what was bothering her so much. Christine did not answer for what seemed like an eternity. Raoul felt bad but felt worse when Christine suddenly burst into tears. The viscount did not know what to do then, so he embraced her and comforted her gently.

Christine suddenly stood up, entangling his embrace. She looked for something on her table and sat in front of Raoul when she finally found it.

"Raoul," said Christine, "I love you with all my heart, and you very well know that I will sacrifice everything for you. I will sacrifice my life and my freedom for you. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do," answered Raoul. "And I will do the same for you."

Two drops of crystal-clear tears fell from her sad blue eyes. Raoul asked her again what was bothering her.

"Raoul, please promise me that even if we are apart, you will still think of me, even just for a while, for there will never be a day when I won't think of you," said Christine. This time, Raoul's eyes burned with tears that did not fall. He could no longer control himself anymore.

"Why are you telling me these things? Answer me! Is it because of him? Did Erik finally convince you to live with him? Don't you know how miserable your life would be if you live with that monster? What? Tell me!" Raoul said, his voice suddenly filled with anger.

"Promise me first, Raoul, that you will not force me to change my mind if I ever tell you why I'm saying these things to you. I decided for you, for your peace and your happiness. Please promise me first," Christine pleaded.

Raoul exploded with anger again. "I can't promise you that I will stay contented if you live with that horrible hag! You want me to promise something that is definitely impossible!"

"Raoul, please. Think how our lives could be a lot better if Erik stops killing and torturing people. I don't want you to end up like Joseph Buquet, or whoever he has already killed. I don't want you to die, because I love you. Erik will take care of me, he will. He loves me and will do everything I wish as long as I agree to be her wife. So please promise me now," Christine begged.

"No, I won't promise you that! Christine, wake up! Don't you know that I am ready to die for you? Have I not told you that already? Why are you asking me this favor which pains me so greatly! If you truly love me, you will let me fight for you! Please, don't choose Erik. Please, don't," pleaded the viscount, and he kneeled in front of Christine and kissed her hands softly. Christine felt Raoul's tears.

"Raoul, please. Don't make me change my mind. I did this for you. For us. For everyone," said Christine. Raoul said nothing. Christine sighed. "If you don't want to promise me, then at least have this letter. You would understand why I'm doing these things if you read that. I've decided, Raoul, and my decision is final."

Raoul took the letter from Christine with a heavy heart. He kept it in his coat's pocket. "Christine, I do not know what made you do this. I really don't understand," Raoul said softly. Christine sadly smiled.

"If that is the case, then read the letter. It will explain what you want to know and what your heart wants to understand," said Christine, and then she kissed his forehead. She felt Raoul's tears again and wiped them with her hands. He embraced her tightly.

"Can I ask for one last kiss, then?" Raoul whispered gently in her ears. Tears trickled down Christine's face. "Sure," she answered.

Raoul kissed her softly on the lips and savored their last kiss. It was Christine who parted first. She gave Raoul the sweetest smile she ever gave him.

"You should go now, Erik's already waiting for me. Be careful, Raoul, and please think of me sometimes," she asked the viscount. Raoul smiled.

"Even if you don't ask me to, I will think of you for the rest of my life. That's a promise." They both embraced each other, and Christine finally led Raoul out of the opera house.

End of Flashback

A smile appeared on the Vicomte de Chagny's face after reminiscing the past events and his childhood with Christine. Then, as if he could not help it, tears trickled down his handsome face.

He remembered Christine's letter. He stood up and got them from the pocket of his coat. He went back to his bed and carefully opened the letter.

_My dear viscount,_

_You may not fully understand why I left you. I actually did not leave you, for even if my body is with Erik, my heart is always with you. That I am more than sure of._

_Erik, as you already know, is madly in love with me. He will do anything for me, even murder someone for the sake of his love. Evil though he might seem, he is just a poor and unhappy person, unloved because of his wretched ugliness. He told me that he wants to live normally now, just like everybody else. I pity him, and so I want to help him. But I know that he will only try to live normally if I become his wife._

_I might have agreed to be with him, but please do not think that I love him the way I love you. You are simply irreplaceable in my heart, and up to now I still do not know why. You are just so special._

_I will always think of you, forever. That is the main reason why I chose to live with him. It is you that I have in mind, your safety and your contentment. I know that Erik will not let anyone of us be unless I agree to be his wife._

_Lastly, I promise you that from now on, I will sing only for you. For you alone, Raoul._

_Please do not forget that my heart always belonged, and still belongs, to you._

_Love,_

_Christine Daae_

Raoul closed the letter. He closed his eyes and sadly smiled.

There, I gave her what she wished for, to live with the phantom. Yes, Erik might have loved her more, but it does not mean that I love her less, Raoul thought.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me, Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way things might've been_

_Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you.  
_

_Flowers fade_

_The fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons, so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes you will think..._

_Of me!_


End file.
